conquestiafandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
Getting Started Getting started is one of the most confusing things on this server yet one of the most important things. This is why a guide was made to help you along the way. Selecting Your Race And Class When you first enter you are given the selection of four portals. Each portal leads you to a different quest. These quests decide your race. Once you start the quest you will not be able to change your mind about the race you chose (Unless you donate) so put it into consideration which one you want before choosing. The four races are: Alfar: Warriors of the icy north Scourge: Noble desert dwellers Human: Kings and peasants Primal: Beings one with nature Your race will decide your skills in game. Balancing may be an issue in the beta stages of the server but staff are currently working on it. Once you have chosen your preferred race you are sent to go and talk with someone. You then select your class. Classes differ between races and all have different skills. They are all either a melee, ranged,magic or support class. Melee is mainly a warrior type class, Alfar=Beserker, Scourge=Medjai, Human=Soldier, Primal=Protector. Ranged is mainly a bow type class, Alfar=Hunter, Scourge=Bowman, Human=Ranger, Primal=Woodsman. Magic is mainly a mage type class, Alfar=Seidr, Scourge=Pyromancer, Human=Acolyte, Primal=Storm Caller. Support is mainly a heal/DoT type class, Alfar=Seer, Scourge=Orici, Human=Priest, Primal=Shaman. BEWARE CERTAIN CLASSES CAN ONLY DEAL DAMAGE WITH CERTAIN ITEMS AND WEAR CERTAIN ARMOR. E.G. A RANGED CLASS CAN ONLY DEAL DAMAGE WITH BOWS AND ALL SWORDS ARE USELESS. ''' ''' Unlike your race you can change your class whenever you want (10 minute cool-down) but this will set you back to level 0. A couple of useful commands are'' /hero armor'' and /hero tools. They will show you the damage each tool does and what armours you are allowed to wear. Once both your race and class have been decided you will be put into the free build world. Where Do I Go Now? The Free build world of Tycean is a large area of custom terrain. The first thing you want to do is to get your whereabouts. open your guide book by right clicking it while holding it and it will open a menu. From there you can get links to the website and map, see information on the races and classes, look at the rules and get back to the hub. There are also admin tools but you can't use those because you are not an admin. Right click the map and it will put a link in chat to the online dynamic map. Click on that link then click yes. It will open your browser with a dynamic map that shows the map and locations of towns, players, graveyards and also the world border. what you should do is ask if you can join a town and there will be many members of the community that would love you to join them. They will give you help and many tips. Or if you prefer to be a lone wolf you can go off and do what you want. However, you must note that towns are protected from other players and anything in the wilderness is not. Griefing is not allowed but stealing is allowed and encouraged. So if you play the lone wolf, watch out. What Is The "Health 100/100" Bar And What Is An Adventure Pack? This is a sort of custom HUD that shows you your health. The numbers are more accurate than the hearts on the hotbar as it can show you the exact amount of health you have. As you level up the maximum will increase allowing you to go and battle stronger mobs. You don't regenerate health as you would in normal minecraft. You must eat cooked food or vegetables to get your health back. These food items give you a percentage of your max health and not a set number. It is HIGHLY recommended that you set up a farm. An adventure pack is a small carry-able chest that allows not only for more storage but also keeps your items when you die. It is recommended that you keep your weapons in it at day time because if you are ambushed by another player you wont lose it. And as it is the only thing you can use to do deal damage you don't want to lose it. And What If I Die? Even after reading this brilliant guide you still have the chance of dying. On event of this all your items will be dropped on the ground, apart from those in your adventure pack, and you will re-spawn at the nearest graveyard. You can not set your spawn point by sleeping. Therefore, you must keep items in your adventure pack that can help you get back to your base or death point at all times. You should also keep some redstone in your adventure pack for the Port skill. Guide made by Kongou_Seki Category:Guides